Matcha Ice Cream
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: Ryuuji has to take care his little sister when she got a fever. As usual, his tsundere attitude makes him and Yura bickering with each other. Well, the more they fight the closer they get anyway. Ryuuji x Yura fluffy oneshot. A hint of romance and Incest.


**Matcha Ice Cream**

A/N: Yep, a one-shot about Ryuuji and Yura, my favorite pairing of this series~ I'm kinda sad there's almost no fic about them both... GO INCEST! *is shot* Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy it. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nura Mago. And the usual things, you know what I mean anyway.**

Warning: Incest, though not too obvious. OOC and gramatical errors.

* * *

><p>~ Matcha Ice Cream ~<strong><br>**

"A-A-Achooo!"

"See...? Didn't I tell you to get some rest, you moronic sister...?" Ryuuji frowned as he took Yura's temperature. Yura on the other hand, only managed to let out a grunt as a reply as she is lying weakly on her futon because of a fever. "Practicing too much with Rentei in soaked clothes is probably not a good idea after all..." she muttered to herself as her head pounds harder and harder every second.

At this rate, it's impossible for her to go to school today.

She mildly cursed under her breath. Today they're going to have chemistry and history exam, and that means she's going to have a lot of things to catch on when she comes back to school. But then she has to practice if she wants to help Nura-kun in confronting Abe no Seimei. And in her current condition, she'll have to practice a hell lot or she is sure that she will only be a nuisance.

"Stop thinking too much. It will only increase the headache, stupid. Gosh, kids these days just don't have any common sense..." Ryuuji scolded her as he checked on the thermometer. The number showed 40° Celcius, which means that Yura has a pretty high fever. Ryuuji sighs as he changes the wet towel on Yura's head.  
>Her fever will probably cure much longer than he had anticipated.<p>

And that means he has more job to do.

"This is why I hate small brats... They can never take care of themselves right." He grumbled, wiping Yura's sweaty forehead with his handkerchief.

Yura growled indignantly. "It's not like I'm forcing you to take care of me anyway, onii-chan. You can go to school and I'll just take care of myself perfectly."

She immediately regretted her statement because she fully knows how silly it sounds. She herself knows perfectly that she will not be able to take care of herself if she is this weak and exhausted. "Good Yura. This is a fantastic way to embarrass yourself." She mentally scolded herself.

Thank God Ryuuji doesn't give any of his annoying retort to her. He just smirked and flicked Yura's forehead rather hardly. "Whatever you say. I bet you're just too stubborn to admit that you need this big brother's help, you useless sister."

Before Yura can sound her protest (and in which she has a lot of things to be protested), Ryuuji asked her, "Do you have anything that you need right now…?"

Yura grinned. "The supreme matcha ice-cream that mom just bought last week!" She answered with puppy-dog eyes. Imagining that heavenly taste melting in her mouth…

Ahhh, that will certainly be so sublime that she is drooling shamelessly right now.

"No way in bogging hell. It'll only make your fever even worse, baka." Ryuuji answered rather quickly.

One of Yura's eyebrows twitched. "Come on! This is for your little sister's sake! Pleaaaseee!" She practically begged. Mind that she did that only for the ice-cream, she would never in a million years begged to her brother if not for the delicious treat.

Ryuuji crossed his arms. "Nope." He answered with a tone that shows he won't change his mind at all.

Yura pouted. "Stingy brothers are the worst…." She grumbled angrily.

Ryuuji just ignored Yura's previous grumble. He stands up and then proceeds to exit Yura's room. "I'm going to take some medicine and food for you. Still no ice-cream for you, little sis." He says teasingly when he felt Yura's questioning gaze on him. Hearing the sound of the door being closed, Yura let out a big hearty sigh.

Finally some time alone for her to sort out her feelings.

Yes everyone, the proud Keikain Yura is in fact in love with her own brother.

Though she always deny it when people ask her. She's just too prideful to admit it.

_And of course, just a little bit too shy._

"Why do I feel like this every time I'm with onii-chan anyway..." She mumbled as blood started to rush to her face when she realized what she was thinking just then. They are siblings for Heaven's sake, it's wrong for her to feel like this. And he's always berating her and teasing her every time anyway. It is truly a mistery how she can fall in love with him.  
>But Yura knows her feelings perfectly well. The only problem is that she is unable to express it with words.<br>Word binds her. And she holds no control about them. Really, if she thinks about it, all she has to say is "I love you" and then it's done.

Like they said she guessed. Things are just damn hell easier being said than done.

Why the hell people interact with words, in this world anyway? Seriously, she can't decipher the use of them. If people have smarter mind, they can just use telepathy for all its convenience.  
>For her, talking is such a waste of energy and time. This world is truly inconvenient.<p>

_Or maybe she is just too shy to admit her cowardice_.

But not just that, she is afraid of how will he respond to her feelings. Surely he doesn't have any romantic interest about his little sister (Except Ryuuji is a loli or a siscon, but she quickly dismissed the thought). He might think she is weird and their relationship will fall apart.  
>And that won't do at all, because she cherished their present relation even though she sometimes wants something more.<br>But then this damned feeling of her  
>refuses to obey it owner, damn it to hell. She learnt the hard way that feelings isn't something she can leash.<p>

They are wild and free. The representation of human's soul.

God, she sounded so cheesy. Love can really make their victim turn into someone mushy and stupid.

That's why she has to accept that she loved him even though she knows plenty of reason why this is inappropriate. And when he said he'll be the one to take care her when she is ill, she almost can't hold her happiness. Thank God she still managed to hold the straight facade and not jumping nor screamed with ecstasy, or else he will absolutely make fun of her...  
>Calling her stupid or useless like he always do.<br>Yura frowned. Even though she loved the guy, she still sometimes can't stand it if he mocks or teases her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Great, her head starts spinning more and more beyond anything possible. Did she do something wrong to deserve this ultimate torture..?

Judging the situation, the answer is probably yes.

Yura's eyebrow twitched with frustration. "Urghh, this is all that stupid brother and his cocky attitude's fault!"

"Who do you call with cocky attitude, eh Yura...?" Ryuuji replied rather annoyedly as he enters the room with a bottle of medicine and a bowl of chicken broth. Yura nearly choked on her breath.

She's so dead now.

"O-Onii-chan! You're so fast and I don't even hear you coming..." Yura answered and she winced when she heard how lame it sounded.

Yep, she's definitely going to die.

But miraculously, Ryuuji just ignores her as he sits down by her side, putting the bottle and the bowl beside of him with an indifferent expression that looks to her. Yura scrunched up her face.

She is sure that her brother won't let things like that slide at all. Because her brother is Ryuuji Keikain. The most devilish man on earth right now.

Even when she was still a four grader, her brother went ballistic when she accidentally ripped his favorite book. It's not like she did that on purpose anyway, but Ryuuji didn't want to hear any reasoning. Being as childish as he is. "Stop looking at me with that suspicious gaze. Just get up from your futon now and eat this or I'll kill you Yura." Ryuuji muttered rather uncharacteristically while he took a spoonful of the chicken broth and held it in front of Yura. Yura instantly blushed due to the embarrassing gesture. "I-I don't need you to feed me like a kid, onii-chan! I can perfectly eat myself just fine! And besides, I'm a little too old for that."

_Or maybe just too in love in him to let him feed her like all couples_do.

Ryuuji raised one of his brows rather arrogantly. "Well then, I'd like to see you try." He mocked.

"Fine..! Give me the damn bowl and the spoon." Yura shots a dangerous glare at her brother as she gets up and snatched the bowl and the spoon. Seriously, how hard can eating by herself be anyway..?  
>She then proceeds on taking a spoonful of the broth.<p>

Only to realize her mistake as her hand wobbles too much when she tried to put it in her mouth. She even has to try hard not to spill it on her spotless futon. Silk will be a pain in the ass and will be hard to be cleaned. Damn this body for being useless only because of a fever.

After a minute of concentration, Yura finally sighs in defeat as she puts back the spoon with an embarrassed blush clearly visible on her face. "F-Fine, maybe I can't do it. Just do what you want to do!" She stammered, avoiding any eye contact with Ryuuji.

Ryuuji puts one of his smug grin. "It would be better if you just agree in the first place to avoid this humiliation, Yura. But well, what can I expect from this pathetic little sister, eh..?"

Yura grumbled, because really, she can't think of any retort that won't humiliate her in the same time. "Just give me the damn soup, onii-chan." She muttered, accompanied by a dozen of profanity that she made sure not to be heard by her brother. Ryuuji maintains his smug expression as he spooned the soup once more, only this time to be accepted by Yura rather savagely. This action repeats itself until the broth is nearly finished. And then Ryuuji just stopped.

Yura grits her teeth. She is sure that he's going to do something she will not like.

As in response, Ryuuji smiled. And not those smirk he always shows, but a real genuine sincere smile.

Okay, she's positively going to be screwed for good.

A person who doesn't know Ryuuji very well might think that the older guy is being genuine here, but Yura is probably the person who knows Ryuuji the longest and the nearest, so she knows something is definitely wrong. The older guy must have something under his sleeve. But if Ryuuji saw her suspicious look, he took no care about that as he kept on smiling.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

This time, it's not only her head that is pounding, but also her heart. To think that only his smile can make her feel this way, she must be infatuated by him. The thought make Yura felt sick in her stomach.

She mustered up her courage. "W-What are you planning t―"

Ryuuji silences her effectively by shoving a spoonful of the broth inside of her mouth.

Yura glared at him. "Fine if he wanted to play it this way..." She muttered darkly.

Maybe she is the one who's a little bit too paranoid. Though she prefers to say that she's being careful.

"Come on, Yura. This is the last and then we're finished." Ryuuji snapped Yura out of her mind.

"Wow, is it the last already...?" Yura mumbled to herself. Time sure flies when you're in the middle of your thought.

"Open your mouth, Yura. How am I going to feed you if the spoon itself can't enter your mouth...?" Ryuuji said rather gently, a bit out of character, Yura noted mentally.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Great, more headaches. Can it get any better than this…?

Yura sighed deeply as she closed her eye, tired of thinking what might the older guy do next. "Well.. Maybe he can be nice sometimes as well..." She mentally sighs as she opens her mouth, expecting the last spoon of the delicious broth.

Only to be shoved with something that tastes indescribable.

But she is sure that probably is the worst thing her tongue has ever tasted. And she's not even bluffing here.

How about if she disposes this ultra disgusting thing right on her bro―

"If you dare spit it on me Yura, I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget." Ryuuji threatened, seemingly to be able to read what's in Yura's mind right now. Yura shot him a murderous glare, as she forced the vile thing down her throat.

Damn, she is sure that the thing wriggles at her throat.

"What the hell is that thing you put in my mouth?" She shouted as soon as her mouth is free from the liquid.

Ryuuji smirked rather evilly. "My acquaintance in Gifu sent it to me a week ago. He said that it's a really effective medicine from China. Delicious, eh..?"

One of Yura's nerve is struck. "It is definitely not even suited for human's consumption...! What the hell is that for anyway you stupid brother..?" Yura snapped, feeling a strong urge to kill her brother there and now. The supposed to be effective medicine's taste still lingers in her mouth, and believe her when she said it will make you think you'd better eat a horse than that.

Well, that is if you like to eat horse and not a vegetarian.

"Of course for calling me a brother with a cocky attitude. Earth to Yura, do you think I will just let that slide even for just a second...?"

Has she mentioned about her brother's childishness..? Because if she hasn't this is the perfect example to show you all how tricky and annoying Ryuuji can be when he's giving a revenge.

"Why are you mad anyway...? That medicine is very rare, you know! You might as well consider yourself lucky for having a nice brother likr me..." Ryuuji scoffed, while nodding to his own statement.

Yura is now too angry to give her brother any damn care at all. She just fumed and then turned her back against Ryuuji. "I'm going to sleep now!" She declares angrily. She hears his signature annoying chuckle as he playfully ruffled her hair. "Remember, deceptive words are also one of the crucial strategies of battle. Don't just believe in everything that easily, you naïve little sister." He mocked, as he stood up and left the room before she even response (Or formulate a response, to be exact).

_What is the connection between the strategies of battle with a disgusting medicine from China anyway…?_

Yura curses mildly as she mentally erases the fact she has called him a nice person earlier.

She has to always remember that Ryuuji Keikain's is definitely not a nice man. And he will never ever be one. Not in a million years at least.  
>She also swears that when she tells him her feelings, it will be the very death of her.<p>

And that her mind must be hallucinating when she heard him said "Get well soon" right before he got out from her room. Because really, her brother isn't one made for affection.

She sighed as her eyes flew to a cup beside her futon.

_Since when there's a matcha ice-cream beside her…?_

"Meh, he's hard to understand as always…" Yura sighed as she took the cup and opened the lid.

_Maybe. Just maybe, Ryuuji Keikain has a soft spot in him after all._

* * *

><p>I know, Yura and Ryuuji is OOC! I'm very sorry!<p>

My, I am actually surprised I finished this fic! I sure hope this is not too bad...

Anyways, Don't forget to drop me a review! Constructive criticisms and suggestions are appreciated. Flames are welcomed, though I hope I won't get burned *Is shot for the lame joke*

Thanks for reading everyone!

Sincerely,

Ciela Aberk


End file.
